


Twin Of a Fan Girl

by LlamaGoddess



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, No Relationships yet but there will be!, Rewrtiing from wattpad, Sakura's twin sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaGoddess/pseuds/LlamaGoddess
Summary: The life of Sakura's twin sister can be hard. . .





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up with my sister, has probably been the hardest thing I've ever done. Her, always starting fights over the stupidest of things, that I could really care less about. Her thoughts consisting of the one individual who will never love her back, and how she somehow thinks that his love is a competition, and I am the other competitor. When really I care not to play these games. 

Love is something you cannot control. You may think that you can control who you fall in love with, but you're wrong. Of course she would be the one to fall in love with him. 

And it all started, when we were 13.

Now that I am 17, I know better.

____________________________________________________________________________

(4 years earlier)

It was a bright, sunny morning in Konoha. Birds chirping, and streets crowded. In the streets is where we could find two young girls, the read headed girl being yanked down the street by her older sister.

Akane looked to her older sister by 9 minutes, "Sakura, why are you rushing me?!" she screamed as she almost fell again, yet, Sakura did not stop for even one second. 

"Because! If Ino-pig gets to Sasuke-kun first, then I won't stand a chance!" She cried, pulling Akane harder down the road, and her little sister avoided hitting people, and tripping on the dirt roads. 

'I am going to kill this chick' Akane spoke too soon, as she tripped on a rock, and Sakura finally let go of her hand, and ran on ahead without her sister. The red head stood up, dusting her pants off, huffed, and started her way to the academy, this time now walking. 

As she walked in front of the academy, a certain brown haired boy walked over to her, making her stop.

"Hey Kiba..." Akane sighed. 

"You have dirt in your hair" Kiba said, pulling out said pieces of dirt. 

"Thanks, there is a reason you're my best friend" She smiled towards him. Then she reached up and pulled Akamaru out from under Kiba's hood. 

"Hey there pup! What's up?" She grinned towards the white puppy. Akamaru barked softly in response, and relaxed in Akane's arms as the red head girl and brown haired boy walked down the hallways, to class together. 

"So, have you been practicing for the exam? I've been practicing really hard, and I think I'm gonna pass!" Kiba cheered as they slowly approached their classroom. 

Akane sighed, "well I can't really practice when I'm getting yanked down the street behind my sister".

"True. True" He smirked, and opened the door to their class, and walked in.

Akane looked around, and immediately saw her sister, Sakura, fighting with her arch enemy, Ino, to sit next to Sasuke. 

Akane couldn't stand Sasuke. He was arrogant, and just a plain asshole. But it's not like she was pinning for his love, unlike her sister. Sakura was obsessed. Sasuke-kun this, and Sasuke-kun that. She honestly wished that her sister liked a different boy instead. Maybe Sakura won't get her heart broken in the end. 

Kiba lead Akane up to their normal seats, and Akane sat next to a shy girl that she had actually become good friends with, Hinata. 

Hinata smiled at Akane, "Good Morning Akane. How are you?" she asked softly. 

Akane grinned back at the shy girl, "It was great, until a certain sister of mine decided to drag me to school, instead of walking like a normal person" she laughed.

Akamaru nuzzled her stomach, as he got comfortable laying down in her lap.

Then, a loud sound alerted the 3 friends, as they all looked up to see Sakura and Ino about to throw down. Akane sighed, "why? just why?"

Suddenly the door opened, and Iruka sensei walked in carrying their loudest classmate, Naruto. 

Iruka set Naruto down and asked everyone to take their seats. "Okay students. I hope you all have practiced the transformation jutsu, because your clasmate, Naruto, has decided that you all need a pop quiz on it" he told the class, as they all glared at Naruto. 

As they all lined up, Akane put Akamaru back up on kiba's head, and got next to him in line. 

As Sakura got done, transforming into sensei, she transformed back, and turned towards Sasuke, "Did you see that Sasuke-kun?!" But before she could say anything else, Iruka called "Next please" and she turned away sulkingly.

Next was Sasuke, and as always, perfect. "Thank u, next"(Sorry, couldn't help it)Iruka called. 

Eventually everyone went, then it was Naruto's turn. 'Kami help us' Akane thought, as Naruto walked to the front. 

"Transformation Jutsu!" he yelled, and then POOF! 

Akane couldn't shield her eyes fast enough, as a naked female version of Naruto appeared, and Iruka fell backwards with a nosebleed. Then he stood back up and yelled at Naruto, Akane not really paying attention, cause this was an everyday thing, Naruto getting yelled at.

Eventually the school day was over, and Akane and Sakura started walking back to their home. To practice their jutsu's and get ready for their genin exam, with only Kami knowing what their futures consisted of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Sakura's twin sister can be hard. . .

A Few Days Later. . .

"KAMI! Do you have to drag me down the street EVERY DAY?!" Akane screamed as Sakura pulled her along. Again.

"I've got to be there early!" Then she suddenly stopped, Akane running into her back, "Oh I just hope I'm on Sasuke-kun's team! That would teach the Ino-pig!"

Akane was staring blankly at her sister, 'what the hell is wrong with her?'

"Hey Billboard Brow!"

Akane sighed, knowing what was about to come, and Ino walked up to the pair of sisters. She whipped her blonde ponytail behind her, as she leaned close to Sakura.

"I bet I made it onto Sasuke-kun's team, and you'll be stuck with your loser sister!" She grinned at the two.

Akane just huffed and started walking to the academy, knowing it was better to ignore the blonde than to react to her, after all, that's what she wants. Ino want's Sakura to react violently so she could continue to make fun of her, but the red head knew better.

"NO! Ino-pig! I bet I will be on Sasuke-kun's team because I am better than you!"

"We'll see about that!"

The two girls screamed and raced onwards towards the academy, Akane barely just jumping out of the way before being bulldozed by the raging tweens.

 

"*sigh* Why must my sister be like this?" She asked herself aloud, as she continued walking to the academy, her long red hair whipping in the wind behind her.

___________________________

 

"Hey Akane!" Kiba yelled running up to the red-haired girl, the moment she appeared at the academy. She flashed a grin and ran towards the brunette. He opened his arms and she ran into his arms, hugging him.

"I can't believe that we're actually Genin now! I hope we are on the same team!" She smiled up at him, taking Akamaru off his head. It had become an everyday thing for her to hold Akamaru and cuddle him while they were in class. Akane loved that dog, with everything she had.

"I know, I mean, it was kind of hard, but I'm excited to see how our Ninja journey's go." He replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his fur coat as they walked to their classroom for the final time.

Once reaching, he opened the door, and she walked in to see all the girls in the class fighting over the smartass of the class, once again. *Sigh* Knowing her sister was a part of that group was sad. She again wished that Sakura could see the benefits of liking other boys. Then you don't have to fight for their attention.

Kiba walked up the stairs and sat next to Choji and Shikamaru, and Akane followed him, sitting between Kiba and Hinata. The shy girl smiled up at the girl she had become to know as her best friend, and Akane felt the same. Although Akane didn't approve of Hinata's crush on the class clown, Naruto, she made a promise to herself. To always support her sister and friends, even if she doesn't approve.

Everyone's attention was drawn to said class clown, when the blonde entered the room. Akane was surprised, 'I thought he didn't pass, maybe I was wrong?' the thought to herself, turning her surprised expression towards Kiba.

He leaned over and whispered, "I thought he failed. I have no idea what he's doing here."

She nodded, agreeing "I thought so too. . ." she whispered.

Said blonde went over towards Sasuke, and Akane went back to talking to Hinata about what team she hoped to be on. If Akane was being honest, she really wanted to be on Hinata's team, then her and Hinata can have the ninja journey that they've always dreamt of, together. Suddenly a familiar screamed filled the room, and everyone turned towards where it came from, and Akane burst out laughing.

There sat Naruto, having accidentally been bumped by the kids a row ahead, kissing Sasuke full on the lips! Ino and all the other girls looked distraught, and Sakura looked like she was about to kill Naruto.

"Sorry Hinata, looks like we now know Naruto's type" Akane whispered teasingly to Hinata, and the dark-haired girl blushed hard.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura screamed from the front of the room, and Akane kept laughing, the rest of the room laughing with her. Before Sakura could even get close to Naruto though, Iruka-sensei walked into the room.

"Okay students have a seat! I have the results of the team pickings!" He said loudly, getting the attention of the students. Everyone took their seats, Sakura and Ino not fighting for once. Everyone was too excited to see what teams they got on.

"Okay so on team 10 we have - Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi" Akane let out a breath she was holding, she couldn't handle being on a team with Ino. Knowing Ino, she would've talked about her "Sasuke-kun" and bad talk Sakura the whole time. She could tell Ino was upset though, not being on Sasuke's team and all.

"Alright, Team 8 we have- Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame" Iruka looked at all of his students, seeing their reactions. Akane sighed, she really would have rather been on team 8 with all her friends.

"And last but not least, Team 7 - Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura and Akane Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki"

Sakura cheered, Akane sighed, Sasuke 'hn'd', and Naruto yelled angrily.

"Why do I have to be on a team with HIM!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Sasuke.

Akane leaned into Kiba, putting her face against his shoulder. She couldn't believe it. First, she had to live with Sakura, then compete with Sakura for attention, now she had to work with Sakura. Akane let a tear slip out, 'At least it's just until I'm chunin' she thought sadly.

Kiba put his arm around her shoulder's and leaned his head on top of her head. "I know Akane, I'm sorry" he whispered. He knew she desperately didn't want to be on Sakura's team. She confided in him about it a lot. "Think about it like this - You get to prove you're a better ninja than she will ever be" he tried to cheer her up.

"I guess, but it's not really about that, it's about me not wanting to be compared to Sakura constantly. You know how my parents are" she looked up at him.

Eventually, all the team leaders came and got their teams. When team 8's sensei came by, Akane begrudgingly gave Kiba his puppy, and said goodbye to her group of friends, and waited for her sensei to show up. Which he did not show until, almost an hour after everyone else had left.

She crossed her arms and laid her head on her arms. Then she heard what was going on with her teammates.

"Naruto don't be stupid, he's a high-level Ninja! He's gonna see that eraser and avoid it!" Sakura pointed out to Naruto, as he put some chalkboard erasers on top of the door, where when said sensei opens the door, they fall on their head. Sasuke and Akane watching the whole interaction. 

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, as if it was a competition. Smartest vs Dumbest. But Akane was too upset to pay that much attention to her idiot team members. Then as if to prove everyone wrong but Naruto, the door opened and the eraser fell on a guy with silver hair, and a mask covering almost his entire face. All four students turned towards the man, most likely their sensei.

 

"My first impression is that you are all idiots" He said

___________________________

 

After their first encounter, they followed the silver haired sensei up to the roof of the school, and they all sat down against the side of the roof.

"Okay so I am your sensei. Go ahead and tell me your name, likes and dislikes, and your dream" He said uninterestingly.

Sakura spoke first, "Shouldn't we know some stuff about you first?"

He sighed, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. . . I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future. . . Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies. . . I have lots of hobbies."

Everyone looked at him, 'Really?' Akane thought.

"Okay let's start with you, the blonde" Kakashi stated.

Naruto perked up, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka Sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

"Good, next is pinkie" Kakashi turned towards her sister.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like. . .well, the person I like is. . . "Sakura kept glancing at Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention at all. Akane facepalmed 'Oh Brother'. Sakura continued, "And my hobby is. . . well, my dream is to. . . "

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!" She yelled, looking straight towards the blonde with hell in her eyes.

"Okay, next"

"My name is Akane Haruno. I like reading and puppies, and I dislike rude people. My dream is to become a great Kunoichi to protect the village, and my hobbies are hanging out with my best friends" Akane said quickly.

"Good, and what about you?" he gestured towards the dark-haired boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't too many that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as a dream. The revival of my clan, and to . . . kill a certain man." Sasuke replied.

'Great so all my team members are awful' Akane thought to herself.

"Okay now that we know each other, meet me at the practice fields tomorrow morning, oh, and don't eat anything if you don't want to throw up" He said, and disappeared.

Akane nodded to herself. Standing up, and started to walk home, when she heard Sakura start talking, "Hey Sasuke-kun, maybe we should all go get dinner together as a team -" but he interrupted her, "Not interested" he said, walking the opposite direction.

Sakura's shoulder lowered, and at that point Akane walked home. As she got to her house, she could hear her parents talking through the open window. She stopped herself from opening the door to eavesdrop, just a little.

"Honey, how do you think Sakura's first meeting went?" she could hear her mother ask.

"Most likely good, our daughter will be the best kunoichi in the village!" Her father replied to her mother.

Akane sighed, even if she proved she was doing good in school, all they paid attention to was Sakura. It was almost like being a roommate to her family. She lowered her head, and turned away from the door, and walked around back of her house. Stopping in front of the tree that lead up to her bedroom window, she started to climb. Opening her window, she slipped into her bedroom, and started to strip down to her underwear, and grabbed her pajamas.

Slipping into her pajamas, she heard a tapping on her window. Looking over she saw Kiba, and she ran to open the window. She smiled to him, and he sat in the tree.

"Hey, how was your team meeting?" She asked him, smiling. He shrugged his shoulders, "Probably way better than yours" he answered. Akamaru yipped in excitement, seeing Akane. Akane cooed and held her hands out for the puppy. Kiba reached up and grabbed the white dog from his hood and handed him over to Akane. She hugged the puppy to her chest, and let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Akane, it's gonna get better, I promise" Kiba guaranteed. But all Akane could do was shake her head, she knew it wouldn't be getting better anytime soon. At least, not until she could move out.

She reached out and handed Akamaru back to his owner, and Kiba took him from her arms, placing him back on his head. The two tweens said their goodnights and Kiba departed, Akane closing her window, and headed over to her dresser. Once at her dresser, she pulled out a baggie of food pills, and took one, just to tide her over until the morning. She ziplocked the baggie back, and put it back in her drawer, hiding it in between her underwear, and closed the drawer back. Shuffling over to her bed, she took off her headband, and put it on her nightstand, setting it face up, and staring at it. She shook her thoughts from her head, and pulled back the covers on her bed, and slipped into her light-colored sheets, and laid on her side, looking out the window closest to her bed. Watching the wind outside whip around the leaves and tree branches, it lulled her into a world filled with dreams of acknowledgement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Sakura's twin sister can be hard. . .

The Next Morning. . .

Akane sat in the closest tree facing the practice fields. She crossed her legs on the branch and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, popping another food pill into her mouth. Knowing Kakashi Sensei said to not eat anything, she realized that she has to eat something to keep her energy up. It was about 7:30 in the morning, and Sasuke was already here as well.

'At least he knows to be here on time. . .' she thought to herself.

She relaxed a little before having to see the rest of her team. She tended to always be out of the house by 7:15 if not, 7. After all, it's not like she is invited to eat breakfast with the rest of her family. She had become accustomed to not being around any of her family, with the exception of Sakura because of class and now being team members.

Eventually, Sakura showed up, and she was immediately by Sasuke's side. Although for once, she wasn't really talking. It was actually peaceful for once, although it was weird for her to be so quiet. At around 8:30, Naruto finally showed, but once he did, that's when Sakura finally decided to be loud.

"Naruto! You're late!" She yelled, pointing at him accusingly. And he laughed and scratched the back of his head. Then the argument started, and Akane wasn't all about that, so she took to looking at all her kunai.

Roughly around 9, Kakashi finally showed up, an hour late. But don't worry, Kakashi had an excuse, "Well you see a black cat crossed my path. . . "

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time, while Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Akane sighed, 'are you for real? Is this a joke?' she thought. She huffed and jumped down from the tree, landing then walking to stand next to Sakura. Akane bent over, flipping her hair over her head, then gathering it all in a ponytail, tying it up, then flipping the ponytail over her shoulder.

Now with all his students standing and ready, Kakashi started to explain the rules to his "test".

"Okay, so there are only 3 bells. That means that 3 of you will get to be on my team, and the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." As he said this, all four students looked at him like he was crazy. He continued, "You will fight me with the intent to kill me. You have until lunch to try to get one, so give it the best you got, and all will go well."

"Okay. When I say start-"

"AHH!" Naruto ran at him. Akane's eyes widened, 'what the hell dude' She thought. When she looked over towards the rest of her team, they were all gone. Akane scrambled to find a hiding spot, she climbed up near the top of a tree. And hid her small body on the opposite side of Kakashi. For a while thought, it was a lot of watching Naruto endlessly try to fight Kakashi Sensei. Although comical, it was quite sad. After a while though, Akane could see Naruto tied up. That's when she knew that her distraction was up, and it was time to get serious. She had an idea, however.

Akane silently climbed down the tree, and snuck bush to bush, to find her sister. When she found her, Sakura was hiding in bush as well. "Sakura, I need your help" Akane whispered to her sister.

Sakura looked at her surroundings, "Are you insane? I'm not helping you! I've got to find Sasuke-kun!" She yelled on accident, and as she looked towards where Akane was, she was gone. Having left as soon as she started yelling.

'fail once, try once more to succeed' Akane thought as she started sneaking over to where Naruto was tied up, and started to untie him.

He looked at her crazy, "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up at him, "I need your help. To get the bells, we need to work together." She said.

 

"Ahhemm" a throat clearing sounded about the two tweens. They both looked up to find Kakashi staring down at them. "Finally, found you. You're a sneaky one!"

 

Kakashi looked at his team in front of him. Two tied up, and two sitting in front. "I will give you one last chance, but starting at noon, the bell test gets even harsher. If you let them eat, you will be instantly disqualified." Team 7 all looked at him with worry. "Out here, I am the rules. Understood?" Then he disappeared.

All four of them looked at each other, and Naruto's stomach growled loudly. Akane looked at her two teammates that weren't tied up. Wondering if they were going to get the point or not. Then all of the sudden, "Here you go" Sauske held his bento box up towards Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Wait a minute, Sasuke-kun. Earlier, Sensei said i-"

"It's fine" he cut her off. "I don't feel his presence right now."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, "T-thank you" he said, taking a bite of the rice Sasuke held up to him. Sakura started to pass some rice to Akane, when Kakashi sensei appeared suddenly. Surprising all of team 7. "AHH!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"You pass." Kakashi said bending over his students, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called trash but, those who don't treasure their companions are worse than trash. But I am proud that at least two of you realized that teamwork is important, although one of you sooner than the other." Kakashi said gesturing towards Akane.

She blushed as she wasn't used to someone paying that close attention to her.

"With this, the practice is over" Kakashi continued, giving the four of them a thumbs up.

After that, Kakashi untied Naruto and Akane, and they all ate together. Although, Akane picked up her bento box and walked away, and sat by herself. As she was half-way done with her box, she heard a pair of footsteps making their way towards her spot. It was Kakashi, and he sat down next to her. "I'm kind of surprised you're not sitting with the rest of them" He said.

She shook her head, "I'm already around Sakura enough, Sasuke would rather kill himself than talk to me, and Naruto wants Sakura's attention. If I'm just gonna end up eating with a group of people who aren't gonna talk to me, I'd rather just eat alone from the start" She said, looking down at the bit of rice on her chopsticks.

"I see. Well, I can say is you may not get along with your team members, but it's better to learn their strengths and weaknesses, especially if you're gonna learn to lead a team." Kakashi said standing up and walking off, pulling a little green book out from his pocket.

Akane looked back down at her food, and decided she was full. Standing up, and gathering her food box, she walked further into the village, finally finding a trash can, she threw away her trash, and continued walking towards her home.

"Akane!" A familiar voice called, and she whipped her head around, seeing where it came from. Finally seeing the source of the voice was Kiba and he was standing outside the barbeque restaurant, she ran to meet him. Akane reached her hands out for Akamaru, and the white puppy jumped from Kiba's head into the red-haired girl's arms. Kiba grinned, "What's up?" He asked.

"Ohh nothing much, just walking home. My team met up today, and it was....okay." she said running her hand through Akamaru's fur. Kiba watched his best friend. She looked up and met his eyes, and she gulped.

"Me and the group are meeting up for barbeque, would you like to join?" he asked, pointing to the door of the restaurant. And she smiled at him, and walked inside with him to see Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata. "Hey Guys!" Kiba yelled, grabbing Akane's free hand, and pulling her along to meet the gang.

"Hey Kiba! Hey Akane!" Choji greeted downing another plate of pork. Akane smiled at everyone as she sat next to Kiba. Ino leaned in, "How's my Sasuke-kun?" she asked pleadingly. Akane rolled her eyes,

"Why don't you go find out for yourself? I don't take time from my training to ask specifically how "your Sasuke-kun" is" She said, leaning her head against Kiba's shoulder. And she could tell now that Ino was pissed,

"How dare you! I bet you're an idiot like your sister!" she accused, and Akane rolled her eyes again, "Can you please not compare me to the likes of my sister? And I don't know if you've noticed, but you are exactly like my sister. Obsessed, weird, and obviously desperate. I honestly feel bad for Sasuke, having to deal with you guys all the time" Akane expressed, handing Akamaru back to Kiba, saying goodbye to all of her friends, with the exception of Ino, and walked out of the restaurant.

She needed to get home, and rest. After all, with a sensei like Kakashi, who knew what they'd be doing tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Sakura's twin sister must be hard . . .

"Sasuke. I'm at point B"

"Sakura. I'm at point C"

"Akane. I'm at point D"

"Naruto. I'm at point A. Believe it!"

"Go slow Naruto. Okay squad 7, hm.... The target has moved! GO!"

The four genin followed the dark shadow, hiding behind trees and watching as it jumped into a bush. Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura hidden, but where was....

"Akane? Where did you go?" He asked over the speaker.

No response.

Kakashi sighed over the speaker, "Don't worry about her for now, worry about the target. What's your distance?"

"5 meters. I'm ready, just give the signal." The blonde informed their sensei.

"I'm ready too" - Sasuke

"So am I" - Sakura

They all turned towards each other as signal, then

"I've got him." Akane finally speaks up. Just then does the team notice the red-haired kunoichi hugging a cute brown cat with a hairbow on its right ear. Naruto sweatdrops,

"How long have you been there?!" Naruto yelled, angering the cat.

Akane, who was holding the cat, let go and the cat came and jumped at Naruto. Scratching his face while the blonde screamed. Akane stood up, tightening her pony tail while walking towards Naruto. She grabs the cat without any problem and holds said cat in an embrace.

Akane loved animals. She knew her always holding Akamaru would come in handy.

"Can you verify a ribbon on right ear?" Kakashi asked through the speaker, and Sasuke responds

"Affirmative, we've got a positive I.D."

"Right. Lost pet Torra: Captured; Mission Accomplished" the silver-haired sensei replied, walking back to the meeting spot. When,

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!!" Naruto yells in the speaker.

"I HAPPEN TO LOVE CATS!!" Akane yells in reply.

Kakashi sighs. . . 'My team'

___________________________________________________________

At the Academy. . .

"Ohhh! My cute Torra! Mommy was so worried about her naught little fuzzkins!" The plump woman cuddles the brown cat, known as Torra, cries.

"HA! Stupid cat! That kitty deserves to be squashed!" Naruto giggles.

Akane looked on at the scene, 'yeah. . . poor cat . . . now I know why she ran away' she thought. She turned back to the rest of her team, to see that they were walking over towards the Hokage. She huffed, as she slowly walked over to them, to hear the Hokage,

"For squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the chief counselor's 3-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatos-"

"Nooooo! I wanna go on a real mission!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms in a x-shape. "Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on, Old Man!"

Sasuke, looks away in agreement, 'He's got a point'

Sakura glared at him, 'Man . . . He's such a pain!'

Kakashi just sighed, 'I knew this was coming'

Akane however just kept quiet as Iruka stood quickly, slamming his hands down on the table, "How dare you?! You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid- AHH!" Naruto was cut off, being pushed down by Kakashi.

"Will you put a lid on it?" he asks as Naruto sits up and starts whining while rubbing his head.

Akane giggled, 'yeah. . . really'

The Hokage spoke up, "Naruto. It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given." Naruto sits up, not whining anymore, "Listen - Many different kinds of requests come into our village every day. From babysitting, to assassination." He went on.

Akane had heard all of this before, she wasn't an idiot. She decided that the window to her right looked a lot more interesting at the moment. The wind blowing outside calls to her. She would much rather be out there finding more animals, than standing in this room, listening to Naruto whine. She briefly heard Naruto start talking about his lunch from yesterday, but the outside world was captivating. When she was snapped from her own world -

"Silence!" The Hokage called out, grabbing the attention of squad 7.

"Oh. Sorry" Kakashi apologized.

Naruto turned around, "You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto pouted.

Kakashi sighed again, 'I'm going to hear about this later'

Akane looked at Naruto with a blank face, 'Seriously? You sound like a brat right now!' She thought angrily, 'If I get in trouble because of him, I will cause trouble for him!'

"Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it. . ." The Hokage huffed with laughter. The squad looked up in disbelief, "I'm going to give you a 'C' ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really? . . .YES!" Naruto stood up, cheering. "Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess?! Or some counselor?" He asked excitedly.

"Don't be so hasty. I will bring him in now. . ." The Hokage smirks.

Akane closes her eyes, 'With how the Hokage looks, this probably isn't good' She thought, running her fingers through her thick ponytail, anxiously. All of squad 7 turns towards the door behind them, as it starts to open.

"What the? A bunch of little, snot-nosed kids?" An older man can walking in, bottle in hand.

Akane couldn't believe this man already, 'take some pride in yourself, man' she thought, turning her head away from him, able to smell him from across the room.

"And you. The little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Hahaha! Who's little one with the idiotic look on his face-" Naruto stopped short, seeing that all 3 of his squad mates were actually taller than him. He glared, "I'll demolish you!" He kept yeling, but all Akane could hear was Kakashi telling him how he can't demolish the client.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely. Even if it means, giving up your life."

_________________________________________________________

 

Now at home, Akane was packing up her backpack for their journey. She wasn't exactly excited to be working with Tazuna, but she was happy to finally see the outside of the village. She had only ever been within a few meters outside of the gates, but a different country was a whole new level. She remembers when her parents went on a vacation outside the village, and when they came back, they told her and Sakura all about their adventures. It sounded so fun, and snow sounded so nice.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts, and back to packing. 'hmm . . . kunai, shuriken, and extra clothes' She thought to herself. She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out another copy of her white qipao dress. She loved this dress, and Sakura wore the one with inverted colors. She always thought about changing her outfit so maybe people wouldn't confuse her with Sakura. If she was being honest, she'd rather wear pants. But it's what her parents had bought, and she'd feel bad to not wear them, as they were technically a gift. Then she pulls out a few pairs of black spandex shorts, and another pair of black shinobi sandals.

After all her equipment was packed, including unmentionables and pajamas, she turned to the drawer that held her appetite suppressants. She pulled them and her food pills out of the drawer and decided to bring them. But before she could stick them in her bag -

"Hey Akane! We need to meet the team soon. Are you ready?" Sakura asked, knocking on her sister's door, gently opening it. Akane quickly hid the pills behind her back and smiled nervously at her twin.

"I'm almost done, just got a few more things to pack. Meet you by the front door?" She suggested, and Sakura gave a nod of agreement.

"Okay, just don't take too long" Sakura giggled, turning and pulling Akane's bedroom door shut. Akane let out a sigh, relief that she wasn't caught filled her entire body, as she pulled the pills from behind her back. She walked over towards her backpack and stuffed her pills inside the front pocket.

She then finished packing her medical supplies such as bandages, wraps, and pain relief medicine. Shuffling to get her backpack on, she turned off her light that was in her room, and walked to her bedroom door and pulled it open, taking a step out and turning back towards her bedroom once more. She glanced around, and quietly shut the door. She then turned and walked down the stairs into the main part of the house. She saw her parents hugging Sakura goodbye, and she walked right past the scene and right out the front door. Not even stopping to say goodbye. But she decided to wait for Sakura, and soon enough, the pink-haired tween walked out, shutting the front door behind her.

"You know, you could've said bye to Okaa-san and Otou-san" She said, adjusting her headband, and running a hand through her long pink hair.

Akane nodded, "Well of course you would say that, but you weren't treated like 2nd best" she told her older twin. Sakura ignored that comment, only because she knew it was true. Akane had always come 2nd to their "dear Sakura". Sakura felt bad sometimes, but she didn't know why. Akane must have done Something to make their parents treat her this way, but Sakura didn't know. She felt awkward about it all, and it honestly was not her business.

They finally got to the meeting spot and saw Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna, but no Naruto.

Sakura sighed agitated. "Of course, Naruto is late!" She yelled walking up to the group. Just then the group heard a yelling and looked towards the direction it was coming from. It was Naruto running down the street, backpack on and running towards the squad.

"I- I'm h-here" he stuttered, trying to catch his breath. He told the squad how he was ready to go, but then he forgot this one ramen that no one cared about, and Akane zoned out once more. The wind blowing in her hair caught her attention, and then she felt off. Not sick, but just a particularly odd feeling.

'I have a bad feeling about this mission' She thought looking back towards her team members, who now started to walk out the gates. She was knocked out of her own world by Naruto pushing her aside and running past her,

"I'm a traveler now! Believe it!" he exclaimed. Tazuna rolled his eyes,

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" the older man's question towards Kakashi as he pointed at Naruto. Naruto stopped anger seeped off him. Akane facepalmed, 'why does this guy have to start stuff with Naruto? I'm sick of hearing the argument!' she thought.

"He's with me and I'm a jonin. No need to worry" Kakashi stated to Tazuna. Akane could feel Naruto's anger in waves, and walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Naruto, you're a great ninja! No need to prove it to scum like this guy" she whispered and she could feel his anger dissipate. He turned towards her and flashed her his signature grin,

 

"You betcha! I'm gonna be Hokage oned day!" He said jabbing his thumb towards himself, and Akane giggled, "I bet you will be."

___________________________________________________________

 

A While later . . .

The group had been walking for a while, when Akane got that off feeling again. She spotted a puddle up ahead but realized something strange about it.

'What the hell? It hasn't rained in weeks! Why would there be a puddle?' She thought as she came to a stop. And since she was ahead of the group, the team all looked at her funny. Kakashi spoke up first, coming to a halt as well,

"Akane, what's wrong?" he asked curiously. He had already spotted the puddle of water but had decided to test his students.

"Well . . .umm. . . I have an off feeling. Also how is there a puddle up there, yet it hasn't rained in weeks or maybe even months?" she pointed out, and all the other genin looked to where she had mentioned. They hadn't even noticed, let alone, realizing what was about to happen.

'well, well, well, it seems we have a sensory type on our team' Kakashi thought, observing his red-haired genin.

At that moment, two ninjas decided to appear out of said puddle, and one of the ninja picked up the other, tossing him towards Kakashi, the next thing Akane knew a chain was wrapped around Kakashi. All the genin shouted in surprise but were so shocked they couldn't move as Kakashi was ripped apart by the chain wrapped around him. Akane stared on in shock, she knew her instincts were right!

"K-Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto stuttered, sweat dripping down his face. As the ninja moved to their next victim, which just so happened to be the blonde himself. They ran at him,

"Now it's your turn!" one of them yelled. They threw that chain at him now, but it was like it was all in slow motion. Akane had to think fast! Quickly she went to grab a shuriken from the holder on her left leg, but before she knew it a shuriken flew through the air, exactly where she had been aiming. Sasuke had beat her to it. Jumping in the air, Sasuke landed on the glove of each guy, kicking them in the face.

But by Sasuke kicking them, it allowed them to get free, one running towards Naruto and another running towards Sakura, but then both evaded the genin and ran for Tazuna. Sakura yelled out,

"We've got to stop them! Stay behind me!" She yelled, running in front of Tazuna, as one of the ninja came running at her. Akane analyzed the situation and finally fell into action, pulling out 3 kunai, she aimed for the ninja, hitting them in the side, causing him to miss his target.

As Akane was about to attack the other ninja, a flash of silver caught her eye, and she stopped. Kakashi caught both of the ninja by the neck, surprising the whole team, and even the bridge builder.

Naruto gasped in aw, Kakashi stared at all of his team, "Yo."

Akane giggled and ran closer towards the group. But when she got closer, she could see the look on Sasuke's face. She could tell he was jealous, 'Show off' he thought.

When Akane looked around at the scene, she notices the logs that were in the same spot Kakashi had been attacked in. 'hmph . . . substitutions' she thought. Kakashi started walking down the path, dragging the two other men along with him. But then Kakashi stopped, which caught everyone's attention.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that" Once Kakashi said that, you saw Tazuna sigh in relief.

Kakashi walked towards Sasuke, "Good job Sasuke, very smooth. You too Sakura. Oh, and Akane, very good as well. I need to talk to you later about earlier Akane."

Akane looked towards Naruto, wondering how he was taking the whole complimenting everyone but him. He just stared straight ahead; eyes wide. He first looked towards Sasuke, then eventually his eyes made their way towards Akane. But then turned back towards Sasuke, and the raven-haired boy noticed,

"You're not hurt are you, scardey-cat? . . ." Sasuke asked, and Naruto grimaced. Then Naruto growled in anger, clenching his fists,

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto yelled starting to run towards said boy, but stopped when Kakashi started talking -

"Naruto, these ninjas have poisonous claws, you'll have to open the wound quickly to take it out."

Akane decided then that she didn't want to see what came next, so she stalked off towards a tree. Needing some shade for herself and pulling out of the kunai and staring at it. Kakashi tied up the two ninjas and called the whole team over to them. One of the ninja's spoke up,

"How did you know about our ambush?" the one with longer hair asked.

"A puddle on the ground, on a clear day, when it hasn't rained for weeks" Kakashi said, looking down on them. Tazuna looked at Kakashi,

"In that case, why did you leave the fighting to all the genin?" he asked grumpily.

"I could've taken them out quickly, but then I wouldn't have known. I needed to know who their target was and what they're after" Kakashi stated, now side glancing at Tazuna.

"Hey what are you getting at?!" Tazuna said defensively.

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us; ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you. Hunting you down. If we had known this, we would have made this mission a 'B' rank or higher. We would've staffed differently. And you have your reasons but lying to us is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission" Kakashi stated calmly.

Sakura leaned in, "we're genin. This is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back." She then looked over towards Naruto, "and we should treat Naruto's wound, and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor."

Everyone looked at Naruto, who was now looking at his hand. Kakashi lifted his head a little, "Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village." Kakashi said teasingly, trying to get a reaction from Naruto. Just as everyone was about to start walking back, Naruto pulled out a kunai and shoved into the wound.

Akane's eyes widened. 'what the hell is wrong with him?!' she thought, as she started to pull some medical supplies out from her bag. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock.

Sakura ran towards him and stopped short. "Naruto! Stop that! What are you doing?!"

 

"I worked so hard to get here! Pushing myself until it hurt! Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger. To reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me, I will never run away. I will not lose to Sasuke. I'm swear on the pain in my left hand, believe it!"

 

Akane knew then, that Naruto was going to be a great ninja, if not the best. She started to actually look 'up' to Naruto, well look down cause he's shorter than her. But if anything, the way Naruto looks about things, could really encourage others to be positive.

"Oh Akane. Come here for a second." Kakashi beckoned her over to the tree he was leaning on. She walked over to her sensei and he put his hand on her shoulder. "How did you know about those ninjas?" he asked.

She looked at him sincerely, "I had an odd feeling. I've experienced these feelings and emotions all my life, but I never thought anything about them. Did no one else sense them?"

"I can't speak for anyone else, but I know I didn't at first, but then I focused on them. Although from their reactions, I'm gonna guess they didn't feel it" he stated.

He looked at her, for the first time in Akane's life, she showed genuine fear.

'What's wrong with me?'


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Sakura's twin sister must be hard . . .

"This mist is sooo thick!" Akane whispered aloud. She had been talking with Naruto, being kind of loud but was basically told to 'shut the hell up' by the old man, Tazuna. Akane secretly pulled out a hunger suppressant and unzipped the bag. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke saw her baggy of pills. Having also chosen to sit at the back of the boat, he scooted over to sit next to her.

"What's in the bag?" he questioned quietly, seeing as she was trying to hide them, no need to draw attention to them. She glanced up at him, her eyes immediately darting away from his gaze,

"Umm . . . well . . ." She stuttered over what she should say. Should she tell him that it's none of his business, or should she finally confide in someone? She didn't know, but she had a feeling she could trust Sasuke. After all, she trusts her instincts better than anyone else. Her instincts had never proved her wrong, unlike some people in her life. Sasuke's eyebrow arched, obviously interested in what she had now.

"Well?" he tried again. She swallowed hard and glanced at the rest of her team. They had no idea of the exchange between the two genin. She sighed and turned back to him, looking him in the eye,

"They're . . .umm . . .hunger suppressants." She said guiltily. She had never told anyone about the pills, not her parents, not Sakura, and not even Kiba. She didn't trust any of them with this big of a secret. She was scared that she would be kicked out of her house if she told Sakura or her parents, and she didn't want Kiba to always be worrying about her. She guessed Sasuke would be the best route to go . . .

He looked at her seriously, mouth gaped open a little, "Why would you take those?" he demanded. He always thought Akane was on the happier side, after all that's why he thought they had never gotten along. Or maybe it was because Sasuke had never reached out to the red head, uninterested in her life. 'I guess life is just as bad for others' he thought to himself.

"I . . . ugh. . don't always feel welcomed to meals at home. If I could really call it home." She whispered sadly, looking away from him, sticking the baggy back into her backpack. He scooted closer to her, and leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"It's okay. I'm alone too" Sasuke said. But scooted away quickly when the other two genin at the front of the boat turned to face the inside of the boat. She knew Sasuke didn't want to come off as weak, and she always admired that. She knew, along with most of the people in the leaf village, that Sasuke suffered a terrible tragedy. And a lot of people do in fact forget that he's all alone. 'It must be hard to be completely alone, at least I have Sakura' she thought.

"Alright, I need to know" Kakashi said to Tazuna, grabbing everyone's attention. "Before we reach the pier, I need to ask you something, Mr. Tazuna. . . The men who are after you, I need to know why." Tazuna's head lowered, his hat shielding his eyes from everyone, "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission, as soon as we reach shore" Kakashi said seriously.

Tazuna looked afraid, almost like he didn't want to tell the team of genins and their sensei. The older man sighed, lifting his head to look at Kakashi, "I have no choice but to tell you. No.. . I wan't you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow? Hmm . . . Who is it?" Kakashi hummed in apprehension. This could be good for the team, but with how circumstances are playing out, he guesses it'll be the opposite of good, whoever is hunting Tazuna being the determining factor.

Tazuna sighed once again, "You know him, or at least you've heard of him before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnate, Gato."

Akane had heard that name before but decided to stay quiet. She thought it better to keep her thoughts about that man to herself.

"What? Gato. . .of the Gato Company?" Kakashi asked, surprised. "He's a business leader, everyone knows him!"

"Who?" Naruto asks, proving Kakashi's last point wrong. At least just a little bit.

Tazuna looked down again, "Gato is a very successful tycoon from a very famous company, that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja." Tazuna stated looking at all the genin,

"It was one year ago when he set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way, simply, disappeared. In an island nation, the man who controls the sea, controls everything. Finance, government, the people . . . everything. But there's one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land and that will break his control, and I am the Bridge Builder" He said seriously.

Everyone became quiet, taking in all the information given to them. Akane let out a sigh, and Sakura decided to state the obvious,

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way." She stated, thumb on her chin and pointer finger on her bottom lip, in a thinking motion. Sasuke spoke up next,

"So that means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato." He said, turning to look at the team.

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew that he would send dangerous ninjas after you. Why did you hide that from us?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the land of waves is a very poor nation, even the feudal lords have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an 'A' or even 'B' ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when we land ashore, then there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home" Tazuna said.

Akane could feel that. She herself was on the poor side, as her parents rarely bought her anything, it took a lot of effort to even make some money to afford her food pills. Sakura however did not know quite what being poor was like. Her Okaa-san and Otou-san always bought her almost everything she ever wanted. In fact, had Sakura not made it clear she wanted to attend ninja academy, Akane probably wouldn't be where she was today. The reason her Okaa-san bought her the white qipao dress is simply because they had bought some for Sakura and thought they looked cute, and so they thought the same for Akane. She was used to not having money, she often thought about graduation quite a bit. Her thinking was as soon as she graduated, she would make some money, but with all these 'D' rank missions, she wasn't really making much money herself. But of course, Tazuna decided to break her train of thought,

"But don't feel bad about that, of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry "Granddad! I want my Grandad!" "Tazuna cried, imitating a young boy. "Oh . . . And my daughter will condemn the ninjas of the hidden leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and making her live the rest of her life in sorrow."

Everybody groaned, feeling sympathy for him. Although Akane, didn't fall down the rabbit hole like the rest did. Kakashi shrugged sheepishly, "Well I guess we have no other choice." Akane mentally groaned, 'Since we're already out this far, might as well continue'

__________________________________________

A couple hours later . . .

The group was walking along the dirt path, Akane sticking closer to Kakashi and Sasuke. Her instincts were going off again. She didn't understand just yet, but she was starting to get the hang of it. Kind of.

She turned to Kakashi, who looked deep in thought, to tell him about her instincts. When he had talked to her about this unknown feeling, he told her to inform him if she ever felt that way again, and that if trained properly, it could be an extremely useful skill. Kakashi noticed the way she anxiously inched closer to him as they walked, and decided to ask,

"Do you sense something, Akane?" Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna looked towards the red-haired girl, hearing the start of their conversation. Akane shrugged,

"I don't really know. I mean I have a feeling, but I can never tell if it's a good thing or -" Akane was cut off by Naruto yelling and running in front of the group.

"Hey! I sense a presence over there! No! maybe over there!" Naruto claimed pointing in all different directions. However, Akane felt a dig towards herself. She felt as though Naruto was making fun of her. She looked away from everyone, a single tear running down. Then she wiped her face with her arm, just as a noise came from a bush on Naruto's left side. Naruto quickly took a shuriken out from his holster, aimed, and threw it in the direction of a bush. Naruto ran to see what he had hit, and turns out it was a rabbit, and luckily the shuriken struck just above his head, giving the little white rabbit a heart attack.

The rest of the team walked over to see the little rabbit and Akane shrieked. She ran over towards the bunny, and picked it up, cradling it. Sakura turned her glare towards Naruto who seemed unable to move. "You idiot! Look what you've done!" she yelled at him. Akane started to look at the rabbit and realized something about it. It had white fur. . . so this was a snow rabbit, and from what she knew about rabbits was that they only had white fur during the winter. Akane looked up from the rabbit, her instincts going crazy as Naruto started to continuously apologize to the rabbit. She looked over to Kakashi Sensei and saw he also had noticed the color of the fur and was looking deep into the forest.

Everything in Akane's body goes tense. She felt watched. But she couldn't see anybody. She finally let Naruto take the rabbit out of her arms, and she stood up. Sasuke could tell something was wrong. Akane was acting weird, well . . .weirder than normal.

"Look out!" Kakashi yelled, getting everyone's attention towards the sky where a huge sword was coming at them. They ducked and said sword flew over them and landed flat in a tree. Appearing out of nowhere was a half-naked man. A mask covered most of his face, and he had cow patterned like sleeves. Akane froze. She knew they were being watched. Everyone stood back up, turning towards the man standing on the handle of the sword that's blade was stuck in the tree. Nobody moved. Everyone frozen in their spots.

Naruto grinned, 'Here it is! My time to shine! Believe it! I'm going to be ready this time, I won't lose out to Sasuke!" he thought.

Akane inched towards Sasuke, as her instincts were overwhelming her. She just needed to be close to someone, and he happened to be the closest to her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the rogue ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said, almost immediately recognizing the strange man. A flash of orange caught Akane's eye, as Naruto started running towards him, but Kakashi threw his hand in the blonde's path, keeping Naruto behind him.

"Stay back, Naruto" Kakashi warned.

"What? Why?!" Naruto yelled.

"He's in a whole other league." Kakashi stated, reaching up towards the headband covering his eye. Everyone gasped, as they had never seen Kakashi's eye.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Did I get that right?" Zabuza commented, looking Kakashi Sensei over. Akane reeled back, searching in the back of her very mind. She had heard the term 'sharingan' before, but where?

A gasp caught her attention though, and she turned towards it. Sasuke. Then she remembered! The sharingan is the Uchiha kekkei genkai. That's where she had heard of it before, but she's never actually seen the genkai in action. 'Wait. If the sharingan is the Uchiha's kekkei genkai, how does Kakashi Sensei have it?' she thought, not knowing the same exact thought was running through Sasuke's head.

"It's too bad. But you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza said, turning more towards Tazuna.

"Now quick! Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight" Kakashi ordered the 4 genin.

"Huh?" Sakura looked almost lost as Kakashi continued . . .

"I taught you teamwork, now use it." The silver-haired ninja stated, reaching up and pulling up his headband, revealing a certain eye. Sharingan.

"Sharingan. Sharingan! Everybody keeps saying it, but will someone tell what that is?" Naruto demanded. Akane rolled her eyes, 'Of course. Naruto must have never heard of it before . . .'

"Sharingan . . . A rare power that resides in the eyes." Sasuke went on to explain what the sharingan was, but Akane couldn't help but feel an extra set of eyes on her. Specifically. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anything, then turned back to see, out of the corner of her eye, Zabuza. He was looking at her. She met his eyes, and she shrunk in fear.

"You, with the red hair. What is wrong with your chakra? It's . . . strange." He said observing her, obviously sensing her fear. But Kakashi quickly shut that down,

"You're fight is with me! Not her!" He shouted, pushing Akane behind him. At that point, mist started coming out of nowhere. She felt her heartbeat start to race. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, and her vision was starting to fade. But low and behold, an unfamiliar hand on her back calmed her down. She turned to see the hand belonged to Sasuke, and once he noticed her staring at him, he pulled his hand off her back quickly, almost like it had burnt him.

"That's it. Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man. Now!" Zabuza declared, as the team of genin took their places to protect Tazuna. Sakura on his right, Sasuke and Akane in front, and Naruto on his left, kunai's out and ready. Kakashi standing forwards, ready to engage the enemy.

"So, I'll have to eliminate you first, Kakashi? So be it." Then Zabuza and his sword were gone, pulled from the tree. Naruto spotted him first,

"He's over there!"

"Standing on the water!?" Sakura exclaimed with an underlying question. As Akane turned to look at him, she could suddenly see all different colors being pulled from the air around them, over towards Zabuza. But being the genin that she was, had no idea what these were, and decided to concentrate on the task at hand, and ask Kakashi Sensei later on.

The mist was only getting more dense, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" and he was gone, hidden within the dense mist. Akane quickly tried to locate Zabuza in the mist, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"He'll come for me first" Kakashi stated, stepping forward.

"But who is he?" Sakura asked, holding her kunai out in defense.

"Zabuza Momochi. The ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique." The silver-haired jonin informed his group of genin, still searching

"S-silent?" Naruto stuttered.

"As it sounds. It's a killing skill that's implemented in an instant silence. Without warning of any kind. It's so fast . . . You pass from this life without even knowing what happened. The sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard, okay?"

Akane could hear Naruto's breath deepen and become ragged. She, however, kept her breathing even, afraid that if she let her guard down, even for a second, she would be killed.

"Well, if we fail, we only loose our lives, no biggie" Kakashi said, half joking.

"How could you say that?!" Sakura demanded.

"Akane, you haven't spoken in a while." Kakashi stated, looking over his shoulder at her, and she met his gaze.

She cleared her throat, "I'm fine" she said, trying to focus. When Zabuza had appeared, her feelings were still off, but when he disappeared her nerves went haywire. She could hear her heart beating inside her chest. 'Is it just me, or is this mist getting denser?'

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto pointed out, and Tazuna looked down at him.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by water. The swirling mists are ever present." The older man said.

The mist was so thick, Akane couldn't even see Kakashi anymore. In fact, she could barely even see Tazuna and the team. All of the sudden, a shadow passed in front of her very quickly. As soon as she saw it, it was gone. She took a step forward, and when she turned back, she couldn't see the team at all. Her breathing started to speed up along with her heart beat. Then she could've swore she felt her heart stop when she heard,

"Eight points . . . The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, and the subclavian artery, kidneys, and the heart. Now which will be my kill point?"

Akane's eyes widened, and she spotted the closest thing to her. A tree. She slowly walked her way towards it, pressing her back against the trunk and holding her kunai out in front of her in defense. Her breath dragged on but stopped when she felt something touch the back of her neck. 'What the-'then all she saw was black.

_________________________________________________

The team saw Kakashi put his hands together for a jutsu, but he didn't say anything. His shoulders moved, and all the mist was pushed away, and the 3 genin stared at him.

'What an intense thirst for blood! One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to bring on instant death! If it goes on like this, I'll go insane! The clash of two jonin meant to kill, I've never felt anything so intense before' Sasuke thought, staring wide-eyed at Kakashi. 'It's as if my own life is being cut off. No! I'd rather kill myself' Sasuke's eyes travelled towards the kunai in his hands and squeezed tight around the hilt.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi caught the raven-haired boy's attention, "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me" Kakashi tried to persuade, turning to look at his team.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Zabuza commented, appearing in the middle of the formation. The 3 genin and Tazuna gasped in surprise, not having seen him coming at any point. Then before they knew it Kakashi cam at him, kunai ready, and once he was close enough, effortlessly stabbing him in the torso, but instead of blood, water was pouring out of the wound.

The team stared at what was happening, watching the water pour out of the wound on Zabuza, when Naruto saw something,

"Sensei! Behind you!" he pointed out, but unfortunately was too late. Zabuza swung his gigantic sword at Kakashi, effectively chopping Kakashi in half. But as soon as the sword made contact with Kakashi, the jonin's body split in half, proving that it was in fact a water clone, and not the actual Sensei.

Zabuza looked like he was in deep thought, when Kakashi came up behind him, pulling a kunai out and putting it against the mist ninjas neck.

 

"Don't move" Zabuza stood still, contemplating his next move. "Now it's over"

__________________________________________

 

A/N: (If you know the Kakashi v. Zabuza fight, which is 3 episodes long. I will be skipping, cause I don't feel like writing 2 more full episodes. If you haven't watched it, watch season 1 ep. 7-10)

__________________________________________

All the water disappeared, Zabuza resting, back against the trunk of the tree. He looked over his shoulder at Kakashi,

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked the silver-haired jonin. Kakashi's eyes narrowed,

"Yes. This is your last battle ever" he said, lifting the kunai in his hand, when two senbon came out of nowhere, striking Zabuza in the neck. Everything went in slow motion, blood spattering everywhere. Kakashi and the team found the source of the senbon when they looked up into a nearby tree. A person in a mask, standing there, watching them. Nobody had felt their presence, not even Kakashi. The person let out a very womanly chuckle,

"You were right, it was his last battle." She held up some senbon, and everyone looked at her, stunned. Kakashi leapt to Zabuza's side, intending on checking his pulse. He reaches down, and places two fingers on the side of his neck, seeing just what he expected,

"No vital signs. Hmm . . . " Kakashi turned to the woman.

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for some time. Waiting for this chance, to finally take him down." She said.

"By your mask, I see that you are a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist" Kakashi said, admiring her mask.

 

Naruto got into a fighting stance, when Sakura questioned him, "Naruto do you even know what a tracker ninja is?"

__________________________________________

 

After the tracker ninja had taken Zabuza, Kakashi had noticed something.

"Where's Akane?" he asked, looking around the fighting area, and not seeing the little red-haired girl. The team's eyes widened, and they all searched for her, not seeing Akane.

"Akane?!" Sakura called out, hoping her sister would answer back, but to no avail.

Kakashi sighed, "shit"

Akane was missing. But Kakashi knew they needed to find her, but he had a feeling they would find her soon enough. But first, they had to keep moving, and get the bridge builder home. They aren't too far, so once they got him home, they would try their best to find Akane.

But only time could tell her fate.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Sakura's twin sister must be hard . . .

Akane gasped awake, jerking herself up into a sitting position. She looked around, trying to see where she was. She looked down and saw her arms and legs were bound together by rope. She struggled to free her arms first, then her legs. Rubbing her wrists together to free her arms, but only getting a rope burn in return. Stopping, she looked at her surroundings, seeing that she was in a cell. In her attempts to free her legs, she heard a door open then close, and a couple of voices heading her way.

"Is she awake yet?" a rough, man's voice sounded.

"She wasn't when I was last down here. But she could be awake now . . ." A higher pitched voice responded.

"Let's have a look . . ." The deeper voice answered and turned the corner to the right of her cell.

"Ah. So you are awake. Welcome. We have much to discuss." The hidden mist ninja called Zabuza stated, staring Akane down as she stopped trying to free herself. She gasped, surprised to see Zabuza and a smaller boy with a mask hiding his face.

Akane looked between the two before asking, "What happened? Where is my team?"

Zabuza crouched down closer to her and looked her in the eye before grinning evilly at her, "They're all dead. I killed them, along with that stupid bridge builder. But you . . . you are . . . special."

The confusion showed on her face as she asked, "What do you mean special? And you couldn't have killed my team! You just couldn't have!"

Zabuza leaned over and opened her cell, pulling Akane out by the collar of her dress. Some brown smudging on her white dress by the dirt on his hand. And as raised his hand and struck her, the last thing she saw was darkness.

_________________

Sometime later . . .

Her eyes blinked open and squinted at the bright lights illuminating the room. In front of her stood a man with orange hair. He had multiple facial piercings and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. He watched her with menacing purple eyes and stood completely still. Next to him was a woman with short purple hair, and she was also wearing the same cloak the man was wearing.

As she started to look around to find a means of escape, the man stepped towards her, and she shot a terrified glare at him. He either didn't notice her fear or it didn't bother him as he walked closer to her, the woman at his side the entire time.

"Who are you?" she asked lowly, scared at making him angry. She didn't know this man, and she hoped to Kami that he didn't know her, but luck wasn't on her side apparently.

"Akane Haruno, 13, Genin of Knonha." He factually stated, still staring at her.

She grimaced, 'ah, fuck.', she looked him in the eye, "What do you want from me?"

"We want to offer you a deal" the woman spoke up, standing a little ways behind the man.

"We know how you are treated at your home. Like shit, like you'll never the kunoichi your sister will be. And we know how that must feel. We want to offer you the training you would never get in Konoha. Join us." The man spoke up again.

Akane looked between the two, "Who are you? And why me?"

The man and woman looked at each other, and the lady spoke up,

 

"We are Akatsuki, and you are much more powerful than you think"

_________________

 

A Few Weeks later . . .

Team 7 could see the village gates after weeks in the land of waves. They still hadn't found Akane and hoped that the Hokage would send out help to find her. Sakura turned to the rest of the team,

"You guys think they can find Akane?" she asked, gripping her fists to her chest. Sasuke and Naruto had been through a lot recently, dying, fighting for their lives, puking up their dinners, and failing at running up trees. But they could tell Sakura was genuinely worried.

"I'm sure they'll Akane! Believe it!" Naruto tried cheering up his female teammate, but to no avail, Sakura started to tear up.

Kakashi turned towards his students, but with a loss of words. He thought with how Sakura had been treating Akane recently that she could really care less about what happens to her sister. He had noticed how Akane never wanted to be home, how she was always out first thing in the morning until late at night, and even once stopping on his walk home to admire her climbing in through her bedroom window instead of using the front door. But what he noticed that made him watch her more, was the food pills. He had seen other ninja's use them on the battlefield, but his question was, why was she using them? And he was worried.

 

Akane is powerful, and he hoped her parents had noticed, but he had a feeling that they had next to no clue. He also had a feeling that her parents didn't care that much for her, only with how quiet and responsible she is. He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw they were already at the village gates. Izumo and Kotetsu looked up to see Kakashi and his team and waved the four inside the gates.

_________________

 

After seeing the Hokage . . .

After reporting to the Hokage tower, Team 7 disbanded and Sakura headed towards her house. She was bummed out for sure. She was worried. Akane was strong, and she hoped that her sister would come back home safe. But she felt wrong.

She felt like she had just abandoned her sister in the Land of Waves, but they did try desperately to find Akane. But they couldn't find head or tail of her, let alone a trail leading to her. It was almost like she just vanished in thin air.

As she was almost home, walking down the road leading to her house, she spotted a certain blonde,

"Forhead girl! How is MY Sasuke-kun today?!" Ino poked fun at the pink-haired girl. But for once Sakura paid no attention and kept walking. Ino gasped when Sakura walked past her, never seeing Sakura like this before.

'What the hell?' Ino thought and turned around to finish talking to her posse.

Sakura finally made it home, and unlocked the door, sliding her shoes off, then gently shutting the door. It being the afternoon, her parents weren't home just yet, and she walked up to her room, opening her bedroom door. She walked in and slide her backpack off and unpacked all her dirty clothes and other stuff. Putting everything in their correct places, she sat cross-legged on her bed. She grabbed the picture at her bedside and gazed at it. Letting a tear slip down her face, she admired the grin that was on Akane's face. The picture had been taken when the twins had just turned 6, and they celebrated their birthday together.

*BAM*

The noise of something falling on the ground startled the teen from her zoning. She gently placed the picture back on her nightstand, and unwound her legs, placing her feet on the ground, and stood up. She tip-toed her way to her bedroom door, and peeked her head out the doorway.

"Okaa-san?! Otou-san?!" she called out, hoping it was her parents, but then another noise came from across the hall.

Akane's room.

She gulped, and slowly tip-toed her way across the hall. Her hand shakily reached towards the door knob and sat shaking on top of it. As quietly as she could, she turned the knob and the door opened, and she pushed it open a little ways so she could peek into the room.

She looked around but stopped, her gaze settling upon a flash of red hair. Sakura's eye's widened meeting a copy of her own eyes,

"Akane?"

________________

Hey guys! Sorry it's on the shorter side, Spring break is officially over, so I've been trying to do all my homework, but I'm going to try to update again soon.

Thanks!!

 

Rose


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Sakura's twin sister can be hard. . .

"Akane?"

The pinkette looked at her twin with tears in her emerald green eyes. Her twin sister who had been kidnapped.

Kidnapped? But she's here?

"Hey Sakura." Akane greeted, sitting on the floor next to her dresser. Sakura noticed a little baggie in her hands but couldn't tell what was in it. A tear slipped down her cheek, making a tapping sound when it hit the floor.

"H-how are you here?" Sakura asked, worried for the answer. Akane stood up at the question and put the baggie in her hands back into her dresser drawer, hoping Sakura didn't see the pills that she had been hiding.

She turned back towards her sister, and sighed,

"Some . . .friends. . . dropped me off."

"Who though?" Sakura pressed.

"Just friends." Akane stated, walking and pushing past Sakura into the hallway. Sakura turned to follow Akane down the hallway, until the bathroom door slammed into her face, stopping her. Sakura rubbed her nose that had been hit when Akane slammed the door.

Sakura had a bad feeling about what was going on.

'Telling okaa-san and otou-san is probably the worst thing I could do right now. . . but who should I talk to? . . . 'she thought hard for a minute only to come up with the perfect answer, 'Kakashi-Sensei! CHA!' And with that thought, she was already out the door. Running down the road towards the training field, hoping that their sensei was there.

__________________________

Training Ground 4 . . .

Kakashi had been preoccupied, training with his life-long rival, Might Gai. Right as Kakashi blocked a taijutsu move, he saw red and pink out of the corner of his eye.

"Hold on Gai" Kakashi paused their training, and he turned towards his student and walked over to her.

"Hello Sakura. What's the matter?" he asked, and although she couldn't see most of his face, she could tell he was trying to cheer her up, especially considering all that had happened on that mission to the land of waves.

"It's Akane! She's at home!" Sakura exclaimed, and Kakashi kneeled down to her level and stared at her.

"What do you mean she's at home, Sakura?" Kakashi asked gently, not wanting to upset the young genin. Sakura nodded at him, and shook her head, clearing her eyes of tears.

"When I got home, I went to my room, and I started to hear noises from somewhere in the house. I thought it was an intruder since it's too early for our parents to be home, and I found Akane in her room" Sakura cried happily. She was honestly just happy that Akane was home, safe and sound. Kakashi stared in shock at her,

'How did she get home? And where was she when she went missing?' he thought while standing up from his kneeling position. He turned to Gai and saw that he had walked off, most likely with a student of his own, and then turned back to Sakura.

"Can you show me the way?"

She nodded and he stood, following his student all the way back to her house.

Sakura peeked her head inside the front door, and didn't see her parents, so she assumed they were still at work. She opened the door wider, so that Kakashi could come in, and closed the door after he had entered. She nodded her way in the direction towards the stairs of her family's house, and Kakashi walked in the direction, headed up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw there were 4 doors.

'The closed one must be their parents' he thought seeing only one closed door. He passed by the bathroom, then headed into the least colorful bedroom, assuming that it was Akane's as the other room across the hall was pink. He peeked his head very slightly around the corner of the door and saw her.

Sitting there was the missing red-head. He stood up straight and walked slowly into her room. She was facing away from him, sitting on her bed and staring out the closest window. He could see light tears rolling down her cheeks when he got closer to her.

"Akane?" Kakashi tested.

She sniffled and rubbed her sleeves against her eyes to clear the tears and she looked towards him. "Kakashi-sensei."

"What happened out in the Land of Waves?" he questioned, sitting down next to the crying genin. And she was quiet for a moment, before sighing and turning to look out the window again.

"When you were fighting Zabuza, I was taken by his friend in the mask. Haku, I think his name was. I eventually escaped, and when I got out of their building, I couldn't find you or the team. So, I ask for help from some travelers to show me the way back to the village." She sniffled; her eyes now red from her dried-up tears.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Well I'm just glad you are okay. We should go tell the Hokage about this, but with you being in the state you are, we'll wait until tomorrow."

"Okay, *Sniff* I'm sorry I wasn't a good ninja on this mission" She apologized, but he was having NONE of it.

"You were great! It's not your fault you got taken, if anything, it was my fault. But I will train you well, and you shall never be taken again. You understand me?" He told her, taking her shoulders in his hands to turn her towards him.

She smiled slightly, "Yes, Sensei"

"That's the Akane I know! Now get yourself cleaned up! You're parents will be home soon" he said, pressing his hands on his knees as he stood up. He saw her again wipe tears off her face, and he walked to the door, but stopped in the door way,

"And Akane?"

Her head snapped in his direction, "Yeah?"

His eyes closed in a smile, "You are always welcome to dinner with me. So, no need to take those pills anymore."

Her eyes widened and watched as he turned around and walked out the door. After he left, she stood up and shut her door forcefully. The smiled on her face long gone. She turned the lock on her door, making sure that nobody will interrupt. After locking the door, she proceeded onto locking the windows, and pulling the curtains. Her room now dark as night, she stepped over to her nightstand and pulled out a candle and a scroll.

Hurriedly lighting the candle, she set it on the stand, and started to unroll the scroll, a cryptic message hidden inside,

"You know what has to be done. 3rd Round."

As she re-read this message, she aimed to memorize it. Her goal was set, and she did know what had to be done.

 

But that didn't mean anyone had to know about that snake.

___________________________

 

A Few Days Later . . .

'For the first time EVER! She's actually WALKING with me!!' Akane thought, as she walked with Sakura to the bridge where team 7 was meeting. Within the few days of being home from the Land of Waves, Sakura told and described every little thing that happened on that mission. In detail. Akane felt like she heard "Sasuke-kun almost died!!" a million times by now.

And the day after Kakashi came by to talk to Akane, they had gone to the Hokage and she explained what had 'happened'. She just hoped that they believed her. But she didn't know for sure. It seemed as if Kakashi believed her too quickly. But it's whatever.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Akane was startled out of her thinking by her boy-crazed twin. She watched as Sakura ran over to Sasuke and started talking to him. . .that is until he saw Akane, then his eyes widened a little. As she made her way over, Sasuke asked, acting uninterested

"When did you get back?"

"I was actually back before you all got back. It's a long story. End of story, I'm here. No need to worry" she harshly teased, and his eyes narrowed. But before he could say anything, the sound of footsteps running captured everyone's attention.

"Good morning Sakura! What's up?" Naruto asked, not having taken notice of Akane. She just leaned against the railing that Sasuke was also leaning against. Sasuke may have been a rude ass bitch, but at least he was somewhat worried for Akane.

She had been the only girl who had never had an interest in him. She didn't follow him and stalk him. She didn't call him, "Sasuke-kun". And he liked that she respected him, as well as he respected her. He sent a silent, 'Are you sure you're alright?'

And she immediately understood, nodding as if to say, 'yeah, I'm fine'. But he still wasn't so sure. But he brushed it off when Naruto finally noticed Akane.

"AKANE! When did they find you?!" He asked in surprise. To be honest, its kind of hurt Akane's feelings that he was more concerned with greeting her sister, than to even notice that she was safe and not missing anymore.

"It's a long story" she replied, not in the mood to explain it to everyone she meets. She was getting irritated. She had been home a good 2 weeks before the rest of the team and even her parents didn't utter a word to her.

"Oh. Okay"

After about an hour of waiting, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Hey guys. Good morning, sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life" He said standing on top of the bridge railing.

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, outraged that their sensei is always late, with the worst excuses. Kakashi jumped down from the railing and stood before his team.

"I'm ready for the next ninja mission, sensei!" Naruto shouted, getting into Kakashi's face, making the silver-haired man back away some.

While Sakura and Sasuke were watching Naruto vent about how he's "ready for adult missions cause he's not a kid anymore!" rant, Akane was watching the wind blow the trees around. She smiled slightly, watching the birds fly above them, and the squirrels run up trees. She really was one with nature.

__________________________

Eventually they all went on missions. D-rank missions, but missions none the less. The first was pulling weeds in one woman's garden, which Akane actually really enjoyed. Only because she didn't mind not talking to anyone. But of course, the wonderful silence had to be ruined by Naruto, when he pulled up the actual plants, and that's when the yelling started.

The next mission was pulling garbage out of the river that was closer to the falls. She realized the currents were pretty strong towards the fall and stayed well enough away from it. Straying more towards the area closer to Kakashi, where he was reading his book. Then that mission also was messed up when Naruto got too close the end, and the currents pushed him off his feet. Of course, the accident just happened to further the competition between Naruto and Sasuke because the latter had saved him.

After that mission was the dog walking, which was Akane's absolute favorite. She loved animals, and she tried to steal Akamaru as must as Kiba would let her. Akane had chosen a cute little dog that went by the name of Aki. Sasuke and Sakura also chose dogs they knew they could handle, because of the competition, Naruto took it upon himself to take a dog that was too strong for him. Which ended up pulling him into a testing mine field. *Sigh*

At the end of the mission, the entire team was walking down the road, Sakura and Sasuke helping the burnt to a crisp Naruto walk. Akane walked behind the other genin, next to Kakashi. She tended to stay close to him, only because she really liked her Sensei. Especially after the conversation they had the other day.

"Look at you Naruto, You're useless!" Sakura commented, helping Sasuke carry Naruto.

"You really are just one big problem." Sasuke replied in response to Sakura's comment, and Naruto grunted and narrowed his eyes towards the Uchiha.

"AHHHH! SASUKEEE!!" Naruto growled going to attack Sasuke, when Akane hit him in the back of his head and knocked him down. And as he hit the ground, Akane kept walking, stepping over the blonde and continuing to walk.

Kakshi stopped and slouched, "*Sigh*, I guess we're not making much progress on the teamwork thing"

"Yeah Sasuke! Our teamwork is all messed up because of you!" Naruto yelled, and Akane rolled her eyes,

"No. It's because none of you know how to get along! I've never wished I was on another team more than now!" Akane commented, the anger on her face was concerning to all the other team. They had never seen Akane angry before, and it shut all of them up. She stomped away, her shoulder hunched, and the team watched her with wide eyes as she left.

Sakura turned towards Kakashi, "I don't know what's wrong with her. She's been like that since she got back."

Kakashi nodded, taking note of how the others reacted towards the red-head.

 

"Okay you guys, well let's wrap up for today. I need to go submit my report on this mission."

___________________________

Somewhere in Konoha . . .

 

"Thanks for the report Kakashi. I'll make sure to file this" Iruka said, taking the report out of Kakashi's hands. The chunin looked up at the silver-haired nin and asked,

"So, how is Naruto getting along with his team? I haven't seen him in a while" Iruka asked.

Kakashi sighed, "Well there seems to be a lot of tension between the team, especially with Sasuke being on the team. Naruto sees him as a rival, which pushes Naruto to excel. Which he is achieving great progress."

"That's great! But I do have to inquire about one other student"

That caught Kakashi off guard, "Huh?"

Iruka nodded, "Yeah. I get worried about Akane. I don't think she has the best home life, so she was never around Sakura so much in the Academy. But I can't imagine how she is now."

"Yeah, Akane is definitely a strong force. She'll be a powerful shinobi in the future. But since the mission in the land of waves, she's sort of acted . . . different?"

 

Iruka raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Really now . . ."

___________________________

 

Later that day . . .

Akane was walking around Konoha, adamant about not going home just yet. She walked around the corner into an alleyway to see a kid dressed in all black holding up a little kid by the front of his shirt. Naruto and Sakura were also in the alleyway,

'Just my luck'

She then spotted a blonde girl, with a giant fan on her back. Now thinking back, she had never seen these kids before, and she started down the alleyway, towards the group. As she walked over Sakura spotted her, and the pinkette's eyes widened.

Akane reached the boy holding up the little kid and grabbed the boy by his wrist. His eyes widened, and looked at her,

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" he joked, but Akane wasn't in the mood for joke. She grabbed the little boy placing his feet on the ground and turned towards the bigger kid and shoved him. He fell to the ground, and the girl shouted

"Kankuro!" and then she whipped out her fan, but akane placed her hand up in a 'stopping' motion.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to do what's right, and what's not right is holding a little boy up by the collar of his shirt" Akane sneered towards the two foreign ninjas. She started walking again, but stopped when she felt two presences and she turned to look over her shoulder. She spotted Sasuke, having just showed up, but couldn't hear the conversation. She was trying to find where that killing aura was coming from.

"Kankuro. Temari. What did I say about starting trouble?" A red-haired kid showed up in the tree standing upside down. Akane's eyes widened, he had dark circles around his eyes, and red hair just like hers.

"You're an embarrassment to our village" he commented.

Kankuro grimaced, "Hey G-Garra" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "They started the whole thing! See here's what happened-"

"Shut up. . .or I'll kill you" the boy now known as Garra said. Akane's eyes widened. But she commended him. He was quick, and silent. He must be a good ninja. Gaara then suddenly turned to sand and appeared next to Kankura and Temari.

"H-hey!" Sakura yelled, catching their attention.

"What?" the blonde called over her shoulder, but all three stopped.

"I can tell from your headband. That you're from the Village hidden in the Sand. No shinobi can enter another village without having permission. So, state your purpose!"

"Really? Have you all been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on, do you?" She held up her village permit, "We have permission. And you're right, we are from the village hidden in the sand. And we're here for the chunin exams, get the picture?"

"The chunin exams? What's that?" Naruto asked. "Well I've never heard of any chunin exams, believe it!"

"Oh, I believe it alright. You're totally clueless" the blond-haired girl laughed.

"Hey boss. Those are the exams you have to pass to become a full on chunin" the little boy informed.

"Oh well why didn't you say so! I am so there!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke then jumped down next to Akane,

"Hey you! Identify yourself!"

Temari blushed and turned towards the two genin, "Huh? You mean me?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"No. The one with the gourd on his back"

The sand ninjas all stopped and turned towards them.

"My name is Garra of the Desert. . . I am curious about both of you as well. What are your names?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha"

Then Garra turned towards Akane, and she sighed

"Akane."

After her introduction Akane started walking again, and this time walking past the sand ninja and turning the corner, all the while everyone watching her leave.

She guessed it was about time she went home. . .

 

She had things to do. . .

___________________________

 

The next day . . .

"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Sakura growled in frustration, "It's always the same! He sets the time and then we have to wait hours for him!"

"That's right!" Naruto agreed.

Sasuke who was leaning on the bridge's railing next to Akane, sighed. She sighed in agreement.

"I accidentally overslept, and I had to get her so fast, I didn't get to blow dry my hair!" Sakura complained.

"And I didn't even have a chance to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto said.

"You uhh . . didn't? That's really disgusting Naruto" Sakura asked in disgust.

'Nice to know THIS is the guy my best friend likes' Akane said thinking about how Hinata could like a disgusting person. As soon as she finished that thought, Kakashi showed up.

"Hey, Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi said, saying the same exact thing he did the last time.

"YOU LIAR!!" Naruto and Sakura chimed together.

"So as you've probably heard, the chunin exams are coming up. And I've recommended all four of you. However, there is a little change in the some of the rules, since we have 4 people on our team." Kakashi informed, and Akane stood up from leaning against the railing. She pulled in a big breath of air.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. You three will be a team in the exams." And Naruto cheered.

"All right! Kakashi-Sensei! You rock!" Naruto yelled, running to Kakashi and locking his arms around the sensei's neck. However, Kakashi tried to evade to no avail. After prying Naruto off, he turned towards Akane.

"What about me, Sensei?" Akane asked. She wanted to compete, no. . . HAD to compete. Everything she wanted was on the line.

"Akane, you will be a single. There are plenty of other singles who are competing" He said, smirking a little bit. He had a feeling that she wanted to compete.

"Okay Sensei"

After talking for a little bit, they were all given their applications and told to bring them to the Academy by tomorrow.

Akane turned and walked away after Kakashi disappeared.

She had work to do, and she needed to get things done . . .


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Sakura's twin sister can be hard. . .

'This is hopeless. I can't beat Sasuke, I can't even beat Naruto. I'll never pass the exams.' Sakura thought as her and team 7 were walking their way towards the Academy.

Today was the start of the Chunin Exams and everyone was excited, more specifically Naruto. Sakura looked at Akane, who was walking in front of the rest of the group. Sakura had thought long and hard about Akane recently. She had even asked her parents about it . . .

((Flashback))

"Okaa-san, why do you not inivite Akane to dinner?" Sakura asked her mother, sitting down at the dinner table. Mebuki looked at her daughter, her eyes wide.

"Uhm . . . Sakura. Well, things happen and some relationships don't work out" Mebuki told her oldest twin daughter.

"Yeah, I understand that. But what does that have to do with Akane?" she tried again.

Mebuki looked away, as if she was ashamed. That was when Kizashi, her father, walked into the dining room.

"You'll understand when you're older. Let's just drop it for now, Sakura." He explained. But Sakura wasn't taking that for an answer.

"Have you guys even noticed?!" Sakura suddenly stood, slamming her hands on the table.

"Noticed what, Sakura?" Mebuki asked curiously.

"The way Akane has been acting? Did you even know she went missing for a few weeks in the Land of Waves, or did you just not care?" She yelled, angry that her twin was getting treated like this and she had never noticed.

"W-what?" Mebuki asked, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in surprise, while her father just sat there. Almost like he was thinking of what to say next.

((End Flashback))

In short, their parents had not known of Akane's disappearance. It was sad that Sakura had to tell her family, herself.

If Sakura was being honest, she was glad she got the chance to be on a team with her twin. Although it seemed Akane thought the opposite. And Sakura understood that, she had wanted to be on a team with Sasuke, that was for sure. But she missed butting heads with Ino. So, she understood what it was like to miss her best friends. 

But lately, Akane hadn't been acting normal. She had been very secretive and quiet. Of course, she had been those qualities before, but never to this extreme. She just wanted to know what was going on with her sister.

They eventually had made it to the building where the first round was to take place. As they walked in to see a crowd of people. As they pushed their way to the front of the crowd, they saw an awkward looking kid in a green jumpsuit getting thrown to the floor by two bigger guys.

"Heh, you're taking the chunin exams, but you can't even get past us?" One of the bigger guys laughed.

"Why don't you give up now before you get hurt" The other guy suggested.

"Yeah, I think I hear your mommy calling ya!" The first guy teased again.

"Please let us through, we're supposed to go in there!" A girl with twin buns on her head pleaded, standing up after comforting her teammate. She got closer to them, but before they could blink, one of the older guys slapped her, gravity forcing her to the ground in pain. The crowd around them started talking quietly, "that's harsh" being the loudest they guys could hear.

"Did you say "harsh"? These exams are gonna be harsh. These exams are gonna make this whole situation look like a picnic" he joked.

The other guy spoke up again, "Some of you aren't going to survive the exams. Others will be wrecked for life, and some of you may go crazy. For Chunin it's always life and death You think it's a joke, Chunin are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your squad members are in your hands, you better be tough enough to take the heat." He chuckled again, "And delicate little girls don't belong here." 

"Yeah, we're just thinning out the herd. You're not gonna pass anyways, so why don't you go home and play with your dolls?"

Akane felt anger build up inside of her, "Umm excuse me." She caught the attention of everyone, she stepped forwards. "One. It looks like the only girls here are you. Two. The real room we need to go to is upstairs, and you're probably thinking, "How can she tell?!" well here's the real tea. I can see through you're crappy genjutsu, so either get out of my way, or I'll make you wish you had." Akane stated, staring at both of the boys.

Everyone looked in surprise at the small red-haired girl, especially her squad. What nobody knew, was a secret Akane kept for a few weeks now. She had been training, not only with squad 7 but a few other people. She had met these people while she was in the Land of Waves. And she felt her strength had increased. And she was ready. Ready to take on anyone, anywhere. She looked at her failures and defeats as lessons and training opportunities. And now, it's time to put these skills to the test.

She pushed past the boys and walked up the stairs, while squad 7 and the rest of the crowd stayed behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke and the kid in the green jumpsuit starting to fight. She sighed and continued on. She had a schedule to maintain.

Once finding the hallway she needed to be in, she found who she was looking for.

"The plan is going perfectly" she stated to the people she was looking for.

"Yeah, it was a good idea to pretend we didn't know each other" Temari said, smirking at Akane.

Gaara watched Akane for a minute before saying, "Round 2 will take place in the Forest of Death. Once that round starts, meet us in the middle of the forest. We will lead from there. Exactly as the plan states."

She nodded in agreement, and Kankuro stared at her again, "Y'know You're still really pretty."

And she growled at him, "I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now, but if I was, I already have my sights on someone"

His eyes widened. He didn't realize that she had already chosen someone. She then turned back to Gaara, "We better split up, I don't want it to look suspicious that I'm talking so casually with you all" and she walked away, towards a certain brown-haired boy holding a white puppy.

"Akamaru!!!" She cheered, grabbing the puppy from his owner's head. Kiba laughed and turned towards Akane, hugging her once she was close enough.

"Akane! How are you?!" He asked, letting go of her. She shrugged her shoulders,

"I could be better. I'm exhausted more than anything" she joked.

He laughed, "I feel ya. Sorry for not coming to visit like I normally would, with training being so difficult lately, I've been exhausted and aching at the end of these days"

"A-Akane-chan." A shy voice spoke up, and she notice her female best friend.

"Hinata!" Akane ran and hugged Hinata, who she missed dearly. They hugged for a good minute, when she heard another voice she knew.

"Quite bothersome"

And Akane's head shot up quickly, "Shikamaru!"

Akane had an idea that most of her graduation class would be attending, but she didn't expect all of them. Most of all Sakura and Ino, who still have not given up their "love" for Sasuke. Akane smiled, it was nice to be surrounded by who she considered friends, that is until they figure out what she had done.

After a few more minutes the rest of her team started talking with the rest of the teams. Akane snuggled her face into Akamaru's fur and leaned a little towards Kiba when she suddenly felt a shudder ripple through her. She felt cold, and guilty. She turned and saw exactly who was giving her that feeling.

"Hey, you guys!" A voice called, getting the attention of all 10 genin. Akane sighed,

'Of course, he would be here' Akane thought in annoyance, mentally facepalming.

"You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offence, but you are the 10 rookies, Fresh out of the academy, right? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it." A silver-haired man with glasses came forth, talking to all 10 of the genin.

Akane squeezed Akamaru a little tighter, a tear slipping down her face. Ino spoked out,

"Well who asked you?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you. You've really made an impression."

When Kabuto had pointed that out, Akane looked around the room. And saw all the other ninjas in the room staring at their group. She felt a certain pair of eyes on her and looked where she felt them from.

'Sound Ninja' she thought, and the leader of their group nodded at her, and she immediately looked away. The guilty feeling eating her inside out.

"See those guys? They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy. They all are. . . This exam makes everyone tense. And you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

Akane could hear Sakura gasp, and she turned her sight back on Kabuto.

"It's not your fault. I mean. . how could you know how things worked? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself, awhile back" He smirked, and when his gaze met Akane's, his facial expression darkened.

"Kabuto, right?" Sakura spoke up.

"Yeah. . . "

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" she asked.

"No. . ugh. .it's my 7th time"

"Huh?" Shikamaru gasped.

"Well the exam is held twice a year, and so this is my 4th year"

"WOW! A veteran! So you must know a lot about these exams?!" Sakura asked.

Akane decided to space out at that time, her plans taking action in her thoughts. She looked around. She spotted the sand ninjas. Then she turned and looked at the Sound ninjas. And she turned back to look at Akamaru. He huffed and stuck his tongue out to lick her, and she hugged him, before setting him back on Kiba's head, and Kiba smiled at her.

'Kami, I'm gonna miss him' she almost felt like crying.

She then noticed Naruto was gonna say something loudly, but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"If you say anything! You will regret it. . ." She snarled at the blonde, and all the leaf genin's eyes widened in surprise, even Kiba had never seen Akane act like that. So. . . aggressive. Angry. Evil almost.

This wasn't his best friend.

Suddenly, a blast of smoke erupted from the front of the room.

"All right you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!" A masculine voice called out. Akane whipped around and her eyes narrowed. There standing at the front of the room was a guy dressed in all black, with scars on his face. Along with a lot of other ninjas.

"It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, you're worst enemy."


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Sakura's twin sister can be hard. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter can get a little confusing. There is a LOT of foreshadowing about certain events and conversations that will be coming to light soon. Akane is thinking a lot about some plans that have been made, so keep that in mind while reading this chapter. And Enjoy!! also sorry for such a late update.)

"Now If you're ready, we will proceed to the first stage of the Chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return, you will each be handed a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test, once you are all seated."

Akane looked over at her team, and at that moment she was glad that she was taking the chunin exams alone. She didn't need anyone dragging her down, expecially not now. If she were to be honest with herself, she would say that her family, friends, and team have been holding her back. But with the events that will happen in the future, she can definitely say, she's excited for the change.

"The what. . . ? Did he say. . .Written?" Naruto looked towards Ibiki and screamed, "NOO! NOT A WRITTEN TEST! NO WAY!!!"

Akane sighed and walked away from the rest of the group. She sighed, happy to get away from them and looked towards the sound nin, and she could see Dosu, the one with his face completely wrapped except for his left eye, looking straight at her. He jerked his head at her, almost in a nodding fashion, and she returned the gesture.

 

'This is gonna be fun'

______________________________

 

 

 

After turning in her paperwork, she received her number.

"Hmm. . . 37. . .ahh, here we go, 34, 35, 36, 37!" She counted her way down the aisle of desks. Having finally found her assigned seat, she sat down, a smirk settling onto her face. Just as she sat down, she noticed that Dosu was sitting next to her. She couldn't see most of his face, but she could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Good luck, newbie" he sort of growled towards her, but she knew he meant no harm. She grinned, looking at the sound ninja,

"Yeah, yeah, right back at ya, loser!" she joked, and snorted a little laugh at him. Just as he was going to say something back, the clicking of chalk on the chalkboard caught everyone's attention.

"Everyone, eyes front. There are a few rules, you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions. So, you better pay attention the first time around!" Ibiki commanded.

Akane could tell he was an intimidator. That he used special tactics to get what he wanted from people, but she knew he wouldn't be getting anything out of her, unless he caught on early. Which she hoped that he didn't.

"Alright Rule number 1 is this: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what you all are used to, you all start the test with a perfect score of 10 points. 1 point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So, if you miss 3, then your final score will be 7" Ibiki explained.

"Rule number 2: Teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all 3 members." The room erupted into gasps, and Akane smirked.

'Being by myself was such a great idea. Times like these are when I'm thankful my team has 4 members'

"WHAT?! WAIT A SECOND!! YOU'RE SAYING WE ALL GET SCORED AS A... TEAM?!" Sakura yelled, agitated that Naruto is most likely going to fail them.

"Silence! I have my reasons. So, shut up and listen. Rule number 3: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully, for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will deduct 2 points. Be warned, they're eyes are extremely sharp, and you get caught 5 times, you'll be dismissed before the test are even scored."

Akane shivered, suddenly feeling cold. She had this sudden need to look out the window. She saw the leaves from the nearby tree falling, and she had a sudden idea. She always trusted her instincts, so why not now as well?

"Anyone foolish enough to get caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here. -"

One of the sentinels spoke up, "I've got my eyes on you guys"

"If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. Also, should anyone of a team get 0 points, then the entire team will fail."

Akane looked over towards Sasuke, then over to Sakura who were both glaring at Naruto, who looked hunched over. Akane snickered and looked over at Dosu. And he smirked at her. All was going according to plan.

"The final question will not be handed out until 15 minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour, total. Now, BEGIN!"

Everyone picked up their pencils and started, Akane looked down at her paper. After reading the question to herself, she had that feeling again. She looked up towards the window with her eyes, keeping her head tilted down towards her paper. Just as she looked up 2, and only 2 leaves passed. She waited for a second, just to make sure, and after a minute nothing happened. So, she wrote down her answer, B.

She read the next question, looked out the window to see 1 leaf pass, and waited for a minute, and wrote down the next answer, A.

The rest of the questions went on like this, 1 leaf for A, 2 for B, 3 for C, and 4 for D. She didn't know why she trusted Nature to give her the answers, but it seems as if she has a connection with Nature.

About half way into the test, just as Akane wrote down her answer, she heard a kunai thunk into something hard. She looked up and heard a guy gasp. He stood up, "W-what the.. ? What was that all about?" he stuttered.

The shinobi standing at the front of the room, Akane guesses it was him who threw the kunai, smirked. "5 strikes and you're out. You just failed the test."

"What?! I-it can't be!"

The shinobi pointed at the guy, "You and your teammates will leave the room immediately" and as soon as he said that, the other two guys stood up, leaving the room quietly.

"Candidate #23, 43, and 27 fail!" Ibiki announced.

 

'Y'know this IS a test. It would help if ya'll were freakin quiet!' Akane thought, gripping her pencil angrily.

______________________________

 

 

Ibiki watched over the genin's taking the exam. He kept looking at the blonde-haired kid, who seemed to not know what to do.

'He must be an idiot'

He felt his eyes shift over to a red-haired girl, in seat number 37. Her eyes shifted to meet his, and she smirked right at him. Ibkiki felt intrigued. He had heard about her from Kakashi.

'It tends to be the students from the worse home lives, that are the strongest shinobi'

He turned his head to look at the rest of the examinees, but then Akane caught his eye again. He looked at her quickly enough to catch her. Her head was down, like she was concentrating on her exam, but her eyes were out the window. He tried to see what she was looking at, but couldn't see anything. That was until some leaves fell off the nearby tree, and he watched her write down her answer. His eyes widened,

 

'Who the fuck is this genius?'

______________________________

 

 

 

 

Eventually time passed, and the 10th question was upon them. Dozens of genin were failed, and others dropped out. But there still remained quite a few people.

"All right! Here's the 10th and final question! But before I give you the question, there are some more rules you should be aware of – "

The door opened, interrupting Ibiki. Akane looked towards the door to see Kankuro walk in.

"Ah. Aren't you lucky? I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening...Well? Take your seat." And Kankuro continued on, but his eyes were wide.

Akane snickered a laugh and turned away from him. Hoping he didn't see her laugh, otherwise she's gonna hear about it later.

"These rules are unique to question 10. Listen carefully and try not to let them frighten you.... Very well then, Rule #1 Each of you are free to choose if you get the final question, it's your decision."

'What's the catch, Ibiki'

"Woah what happens if we choose to not take the question, what happens after that?!" Temari asked.

"If you choose to not take the final question, regardless if you took the exam, then you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail. And that of course means that both your teammates fail aswell, that is if you are on a team."

Akane's eyes narrowed on him, and the entire room erupted in talking and asking questions.

"Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answer incorrectly, you will not only fail but be expelled from EVER taking the chunin exam again!" Akane's eyes widened,

'This has to be a trick, right?'

"Hey that's bull man! That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that?! There's lots of people here who have taken the test before!" Kiba yelled out, standing up and Akamaru chimed in with a bark of his own. Akane's face softened. She will always have a soft spot for Kiba, and definitely Akamaru. She honestly doesn't know how Kiba will react when everything goes down.

She just hopes that he won't hate her.

Ibiki chuckled in response to Kiba, "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before. But I am now. Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year." And he laughed again.

Akane sighed, "Soo...This is boring. Can we go ahead and answer the question or what?"

Everyone looked at her, and she shrugged, and kept her ground, looking Ibiki right in the eyes.

"Ahh. So, we have a brave one here, Anyone else brave like her? Anyways the 10th and final question...Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand and they'll take your number down and you're free to go.

Akane huffed and anger and placed her head on the palm of her hand and looked out the window. Eventually everyone who chickened out, left and quite a few were still left over. Akane was in shock over how many people actually left. Just as Ibiki was about to announce the question, Naruto's hand shot up in the air.

Akane's eyes widened, 'what the fuck?!'

The rest of team 7's eyes widened, "Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it, but even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I will become a Hokage no matter what it takes! I'm not scareed!!" He exclaimed and sat back down, and Akane looked over at Sasuke who looked relieved.

Ibiki looked straight at Naruto, "now's your last chance."

"No way! I never turn back on my word!" he claimed. "That's the way of the ninja."

"Well then, I admire your determination. For all of those remaining, there is one thing left to do, and that's for me to tell you.... That you've all passed the first exam!"

The entire room fell in silence, and finally someone spoke up.

"Wait a minute! What just happened!? What do you mean we all passed?! Where's the 10th question!?" Sakura asked.

"There never was one! A written one at least! Your decision to stay was the answer to the 10th question!" Ibiki smiled, happy that these genin were surprised. Akane smiled at Dosu. And he rolled his visible eye.

"Wait! So the other 9 questions were a waste of time?!" Temari spoke up.

"No. no. not a waste. Quite the opposite. The first 9 question has a purpose, and it was to test your ability to gather information under adverse circumstances."

"Oh...Well that explains everything." Temari stated.

Akane scooched on the bench closer to Dosu, and he slumped back against the back of the bench. As Ibiki was explaining everything, which Akane honestly didn't give a shit about, she wanted to bother the sound ninja.

"Y'know, I saw you cheat off of me" She whispered to him, and he quietly chuckled.

"Suuure I did"

After a while of joking around between the two, and woman crashed through the window.

"Heads up boys and girls! It's too early to be celebrating!" The woman exclaimed, as a banner opened up behind her. "I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi! You ready for the 2nd test? GOOD! FOLLOW ME!"


End file.
